


Sharing is Caring

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dry Sex, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RaBin - Freeform, Romance, Will use any and all excuses to make Rabin hook up, a little bit of those yeah, and that one thing with their fingers to the thing I don't know what it's called, bubble tea for this instance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin got bubble tea and Wonshik wants some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/028c75ced05194584fab82884aa58b57/tumblr_n42u664YQb1qi39coo1_250.gif). Plus I am a firm believer that this world needs more Rabin. Enjoy! ♥

Hongbin was walking back home, convenience store bag in hand, when he spotted it. A small joint with a quirky name he knew he’d forget in a few minutes, but he wouldn’t forget its subtitle: “Best bubble tea ever!”

He liked bubble tea. In fact, a few of them in VIXX liked bubble tea. He took out his phone, tapped a quick “lol there’s bubble tea near the convenience store” in their group chat before stuffing it back in his pocket. He was sure they would drag him right back here later to buy some, if they weren’t already rushing over.

He bought a large grape black tea with two scoops of fruit juice bubbles and went on his merry way home, popping the bubbles in his mouth one by one. He wasn’t sure about the best bubble tea, but it was pretty good, not overly sweet and pleasantly refreshing. He might become a regular of the place.

“Mm baff,” he uttered as he walked into the dorm, speech muffled by the bubbles stuffed in his cheeks. The place was quiet, his fellow members probably in their rooms napping or playing games. Only Wonshik greeted him, hopping up from the couch and snatching the convenience store bag from his hand. Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Oh gee thanks for the welcome. I’m glad I got back safely too.”

Wonshik simply chuckled, taking the bag to the coffee table and plopping himself down on the floor. Hongbin followed and took his place on the couch, sipping on his tea. “You know I am,” said Wonshik, which earned him a snort, as he rummaged through the bag. Then he made a little hum of confusion, tilting his head before taking out all the contents of the bag to double check. Packs of ramyun, candy, and chips laid out on the table, all the things their members asked him to buy, but apparently none of them was what Wonshik was looking for. “Where’s my bubble tea?” he demanded, looking accusingly at Hongbin.

“What bubble tea?” the visual said before taking another sip, if only to establish that it was his. Wonshik was eyeing the cup suspiciously.

“I texted you to get me one.” Tearing his eyes away from the cup, he looked up at Hongbin, face turning with hurt puppy eyes and a pout.

“No, you didn’t.” With a frown, he fished his phone out of his pocket, and-- _Oh_ . Wonshik _had_ texted him, but his phone had been on silent mode the entire time. “Oops, sorry. I’ll treat you next time.”

Wonshik only cranked the pout up. “But I want my bubble tea now,” he whined like a petulant child, even kicking his legs a little bit.

Hongbin couldn’t help but laugh. He would never admit it, but he thought Wonshik was cute whenever he was bratty. “I’m sorry, okay? Here, have this,” he said, taking a long sip from the cup before handing it to Wonshik, who took the cup but then placed it on the table.

Before Hongbin could even ask what the deal was, Wonshik’s hands had cupped his face and pulled him down, soft lips sealing over his, tongue flicking out to pry his mouth open. Wonshik had always been the physical one between them, Hongbin still a bit hesitant, so he had to be coaxed or tricked into any sort of physical affection, even making out. Wonshik knew this, and Hongbin knew he knew, so Hongbin let him in, pouring cold grape tea into Wonshik’s mouth, some sluicing down his chin and neck.

Wonshik hummed, crawling up from the floor to Hongbin’s lap and straddling his thighs, his tongue expertly seeking Hongbin’s mouth for bubbles. Hongbin smirked as he rolled a bubble on his tongue as if to pass to Wonshik, but then he broke it between his teeth, the taste of fresh orange juice bursting in his mouth. He latched a hand onto Wonshik’s waist, pushing his hips down as his own surged up, and Wonshik gasped as their dicks, almost embarrassingly quickly hard, brushed roughly against one another, the thin material of their sweatpants a blessing. Hongbin’s free hand went up to Wonshik’s nape, holding him firmly in place as his tongue slipped into the rapper’s mouth, the taste of grape tea mixing with the orange juice, and Wonshik moaned into the kiss, hands braced on Hongbin’s shoulders, rolling his hips down in search of more friction and leaning his head back with a sigh when he found it.

Hongbin carded his fingers through Wonshik’s hair, mouth moving down to his neck to lap up the spilled tea. “Messy eater,” he growled against skin and Wonshik mewled when his lips brushed his sweet spot. Hongbin happily obliged, drawing circles on that spot with the tip of his tongue before latching on to it with his teeth. Wonshik cried out at the sensation, a jolt from his neck going straight down to his cock and making it twitch, renewing the rolls of his hips, grinding harder down on Hongbin until he too was panting, his breath fanning sweetly on Wonshik’s heated cheeks.

“Hong-- _please_ \--” Wonshik whimpered, and Hongbin knew he was close, the muscles of his thighs tense against his, toes curled at the edge of the couch. He moved his hips to meet Wonshik’s, thrust for thrust, the hand on the other boy’s waist slipping under the waistband of his pants to the curve of his ass, lower until he was touching his entrance, hot and twitching against his fingertips, and Wonshik bit down on his lip with a keening whine.

Hongbin sealed their lips together again, breaking the last of his fruit bubbles and covering Wonshik’s mouth with the taste with his tongue, before his fingers pressed hard, never breaching, Wonshik’s entrance. “Oh fu-- Bin-ah..!” It was exactly what Wonshik needed to push him off the edge and he came with a cry, hands pressing bruises on Hongbin’s shoulders, his entire body spasming as he collapsed against the visual who continued to grind his hips up, slowly now, letting him ride his orgasm out.

Head tucked into the crook of Hongbin’s neck, Wonshik groaned, oversensitive, and Hongbin stopped moving altogether, except for his chest heaving for breath and his hand, pulling out of Wonshik’s pants to rest on his thigh.

“Good?” he mutters, pressing a kiss on Wonshik’s temple, and the older boy looked up to catch his lips, so soft and sweet. Hongbin may be hesitant to touch or kiss or hug, but once he was into it, he always gave enough and much more, and Wonshik loved that about him. Well, he loved almost everything about Hongbin.

“So fucking good,” said Wonshik, still breathless as he pressed kisses on Hongbin’s face--his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and his lips again. “You’re so good.”

Hongbin giggled. “I meant the tea.”

Wonshik glared up at him, albeit weakly, before bursting into giggles himself, relaxing back against Hongbin’s chest. Then Hongbin pushed him off and Wonshik opened his mouth to protest, but then the visual took his hand and led him to his bedroom. “Come on, before they come out,” Hongbin said, placing his finger over his mouth in a gesture of silence.

Wonshik squirmed. “But I’m still-- we just finished, I can’t--” He looked down at his ruined pants, wet and sticky in front, and then at Hongbin’s, dry and tight with an erection still. “Oh.”

“I want my treat too,” he said with a wink, his smile so big all his teeth were showing, and closed the door behind them, the lock clicking in place.

The cup of bubble tea stood abandoned on the coffee table, dripping with condensation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
